La tyrannie du hasard
by Lylys
Summary: Thème : Le sale boulot chez les militaires, Quand les ordres du généralissime posent des soucis à l'équipe de Mustang... One shot traité avec un peu de romance et surtout de l'humour !   Ps : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !


La tyrannie du hasard.

C'était l'été. Pas un nuage dans le ciel et un soleil de plomb à faire fondre le métal. Par cette chaleur, au QG de l'est, tous se plaignaient d'étouffer sous leur uniforme de l'armée. Tous ? Non. Le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ne disait rien à ce sujet. Elle supportait la chaleur sans geindre comme ses collègues. En même temps, songeaient ces derniers en la voyant passer dans les couloirs avec Black Hayate sur les talons, elle ne se plain jamais de rien. Une militaire, pure et dure ! Pourtant elle aurait de quoi… Le chien noir et blanc trottinait derrière sa maîtresse absolument pas incommodé par la température. Il savait bien qu'elle se dirigeait actuellement vers le bureau de son supérieur, le colonel Roy Mustang. Elle s'était absentée seulement cinq minutes et craignait de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver en revenant. A juste titre d'ailleurs. En effet, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du bureau elle trouva tous les hommes de l'équipe en rond autour du bureau du colonel pourvus une concentration à toute épreuve. Le sergent chef Kain Fuery, l'adjudant chef Vato Falman, le second lieutenant Jean Havoc et le second lieutenant Haymans Breda regardaient tous fixement et anxieusement le poing du colonel, tendu bien au centre du bureau. Black Hayate se mit à courir jusqu'à eux et il posa ses deux pattes avant sur le bord du bureau afin de voir lui aussi. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre songea Riza. Pas même son chien. La jeune femme soupira avant de s'enquérir de la situation :

- Qu'êtes-vous encore en train de faire ?

Les cinq visages se tournèrent vers elle, ils venaient juste de s'apercevoir qu'elle était là. Alors qu'ils semblaient se désintéresser d'elle, seul Mustang prit le soin de répondre.

- Nous décidons de qui va exécuter les ordres du généralissime. Dit-il simplement.

Etonnant. En règle générale, le colonel ne prenait pas la peine de recueillir l'avis de ses subordonnés. Il ordonnait et ils exécutaient un point c'est tout. Que pouvait bien avoir demandé le Führer ? D'autant que cela les préoccupait vraiment beaucoup.

- A savoir ?

C'est alors qu'elle fut fixée par cinq regards graves et dépités. Décidément, elle n'aurait pas dû partir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Chaque fois il se passait quelque chose. Ils ramenaient un chien, appelaient leur petites amies, jouaient aux cartes,… Irrécupérables. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à agir avec sérieux ? Et Mustang qui osait parler d'ambition… Le concerné afficha un petit sourire amusé et de sa main libre il fit des gestes d'emphase dans le vide.

- Et bien vous n'êtes pas sans savoir lieutenant, que les hommes chargés du ramassage des ordures dans la région, ont stoppé leurs activités. A cela ils donnent le motif suivant : La chaleur. Effectivement, ils ne se trouvent pas assez payés pour cette sale besogne lorsque les températures montent autant. Or, son excellence à décidé de ne pas céder. Par conséquent, ce sont les militaires qui ont pour mission de se charger à leur place de ramasser les déchets. Lui apprit le colonel.

- C'est bas. Fit remarquer Riza.

- Très. Confirma-t-il. J'ai voulu refiler ce sale boulot à Breda mais il s'est rebellé... J'ai donc voulu jeter mon dévolu sur un autre mais ils se sont tous mit à dire que c'était injuste.

- C'est parce que c'est le cas ! S'exclama Breda bien décidé à ne pas y passer.

- Pour sûr ! Renchérit Falman. J'suis pas du genre à désobéir aux ordres mais aller ramasser les poubelles pour les beaux yeux du généralissime alors là non !

- Tu veux dire pour son bel œil. Corrigea Havoc provoquant ainsi les rires.

- C'est pour cela que vous tirez à la courte paille ? Questionna Riza blasée.

Le silence qui suivit cette question fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvée mieux pour se départager. Mais eux ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de leur ridicule. Prise d'un doute, elle s'approcha et compta le nombre d'allumette dans la main du colonel.

- C'est une blague ? Lâcha-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il y a six allumettes. Constata-t-elle.

- Effectivement, puisque nous sommes six dans cette pièce. Sept avec Black Hayate mais il a la chance d'être exempté puisque sa condition de chien ne lui permettrait pas de remplir la mission. Expliqua Mustang.

Elle ne répondit pas sachant bien que, quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne pourrait pas échapper à ce tirage au sort puéril. Tous dans la même galère, vive la fraternité de l'armée ! Songea-t-elle. Six allumettes dont une avec encore sa tête rouge. Celle du perdant. Elle avisa le paquet sur un coin du bureau et sut ce que cela signifiait. Havoc ne s'était toujours pas acheté de briquet. Le blond semblait préoccupé et tirait nerveusement de grandes lattes sur sa cigarette.

- Dites j'peux commencer ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vas-y.

Il approcha vivement sa main du petit paquet d'allumette mais stoppa son geste. Ses doigts passaient de l'une à l'autre sans parvenir à se décider. Les regards posés sur lui l'oppressaient encore plus.

- Non mais, comprenez-moi ! Ma nouvelle petite amie me larguera à coup sûr si jamais je dois faire ça ! Gémit le jeune homme.

Solidarité masculine oblige, les quatre autres devinrent compatissants. Seule Riza restait impassible. Avec sa gueule d'ange il en trouvait une nouvelle toutes les deux semaines alors aucuns véritables soucis de ce côté-là. Il se décida enfin et tira une allumette sans tête pour son plus grand soulagement. Ce fut le tour de Kain Fuery. Il regarda ses collègues et surtout l'air détendu d'Havoc avec une jalousie non dissimulée. Riza le plaignait. La nouvelle petite recrue, embauchée pour ses talents d'un point de vue technologique, avait un gabarie de premier de la classe. Jamais il ne pourrait faire un sale boulot comme celui là. Il se tuerait à la tâche. Timidement, il prit une l'allumette, la plus proche de lui et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas de tête. Breda prit le tour suivant. Il examina attentivement tout les bouts de bois avant d'en prendre rapidement un. Il ouvrit délicatement les doigts pour découvrir une allumette que sa poigne avait presque broyée sous le stress. Mais aucune trace de la tête rouge. Il était aussi tiré d'affaire. Falman dégluti avec difficulté. Il aurait dû passer le premier. Abattu par un pessimisme ancré en lui à cause de sa malchance, il tira une allumette la mort dans l'âme. Pourtant, le bout rouge tant redouté n'était pas au rendez vous. Il se surprit à sourire. Mais pas longtemps. Juste quelques secondes, temps nécessaire à son esprit pour juger de la gravité de l'instant.

Il ne restait que deux allumettes. Une pour Riza, une pour Roy.

Le lieutenant regarda son supérieur et décela sans mal une lueur amusé dans son regard. Son léger sourire joueur en disait également long sur le bras de fer qu'ils venaient d'engager. Il comptait gagner. Mais elle aussi. Pas moyen qu'elle se retrouve aux corvées pour le bon plaisir des supérieurs. Que ce soit King Bradley ou Mustang. Les autres s'étaient légèrement reculés pour les laisser à l'intensité de cet échange. Même Black Hayate s'était couché aux pieds de sa maitresse et attendait sagement. Le regard froid et presque vide de Riza aurait pu leur faire peur s'ils n'avaient pas été habitués à sa rigidité en termes de travail. Quand au colonel, on aurait dit qu'il jubilait. Pourtant en cet instant il risquait, lui grand aspirant au pouvoir, d'être de corvée poubelle pour un moment… Mais quand on les voyait se fixer de la sorte sans échanger le moindre mot, on pouvait penser que l'enjeu n'avait plus d'importance et que c'était juste un défi entre eux. Havoc les enviait parfois. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient capables de se parler juste en se regardant dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui les liait tout les deux mais c'était profond. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Déjà deux minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas bougées. Finalement la blonde tendit la main vers les deux allumettes sans détacher ses yeux du colonel. Délicatement elle saisit l'une des deux dernières et tira.

- Fait chier. Laissa-t-elle échapper doucement.

Elle avait le bout rouge. Elle avait perdu. Et le large sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres du colonel ne le lui rappela que bien, enfonçant le couteau de la défaite encore plu profond. Finalement, elle aurait dû s'absenter beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Messieurs, cette affaire étant réglée par un succès de ma part, je viens de prendre une décision ! Lorsque je serais généralissime, toutes les femmes de l'armée porteront des jupes !

- Oh ! S'exclama Havoc imaginant déjà le bonheur.

- Et le lieutenant Hawkeye la première, ce sera plus amusant lorsque vous ramasserait les ordures. Lança-t-il à la blonde avec un sourire railleur aussi insupportable qu'irrésistible.

Il se vantait et ils l'encourageaient. Mais quel mérite y avait-il à gagner lorsque le hasard fait tout ? C'est là qu'elle tiqua. Ce colonel despotique avait-il seulement laissé la moindre place au hasard ? Lui qui n'avait pas eut l'air apeuré, qui avait toujours eut cette attitude de vainqueur bien avant les résultats. Lui qui était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisser deviner et qui jamais n'aurait accepté de se retrouvé à ramasser les poubelles. Son regard se porta sur son poing toujours serré.

- Dites-moi mon colonel, avant que je parte accomplir ma mission, vous pouvez répondre à une question ? Demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Evidement mon lieutenant. S'empressa-t-il de répondre dans l'euphorie de sa victoire.

- Pouvez-vous ouvrir votre main droite et nous montrer votre allumette ?

Un lourd silence suivit cette requête. Surtout que Mustang s'était stoppé net. Le doute naquit en toute l'équipe qui fixait le colonel en se demandant comment il aurait pu tricher… Lui, il se contenta de tourner la tête vers Riza et son sang se glaça devant le sourire carnassier de cette dernière. Il était inutile d'inventer un nouveau stratagème pour se protéger. Elle avait déjà tout deviné. Il ouvrit la main dévoilant ainsi une seconde allumette au bout rouge. Les autres eurent alors le même déclic que Riza. Puisqu'il avait proposé ce tirage au sort pour apaiser les protestations, puisqu'il tenait les allumettes et qu'il ne tirerait pas, gardant la dernière… S'il y en avait deux, il était certain de ne pas être le perdant de l'histoire ! C'était un plan machiavélique et il n'avait juste pas eut de chance que le hasard lui donne Riza comme dernier adversaire. Elle avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et la colère peinte sur le visage du lieutenant fit peur à Mustang qui craignit ce sourire mauvais. Pire, cet air sadique lui allait bien. Elle fit le tour du bureau alors que celui-ci déglutissait avec difficulté. Elle empoigna le dossier de son siège et le fit tourner de manière à ce qu'il lui fasse face.

- Puisque nous avons perdu tout les deux, monsieur, vous allez m'accompagner remplir notre mission n'est ce pas ?

Son ton laissait comprendre qu'elle ne supporterait aucune contradiction. Pourtant, une fois sa surprise passée, Mustang voulu protester…

- Vous n'y pensez pas lieutenant ! Je suis colonel j'ai autre choses à faire que…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car elle s'empara de son col et le traina derrière elle.

- Oh que si vous allez venir ! Je vais vous apprendre à tricher moi ! En plus, avec votre alchimie vous allez même pouvoir faire des heures supplémentaires en aidant à l'incinération des déchets. Si avec tout ça le généralissime ne vous est pas reconnaissant… Il risque même de vous faire monter en grade ! Lança-t-elle ironiquement.

Dans les couloirs, les autres militaires regardaient la scène avec un amusement teinté de crainte. C'était drôle de voir le colonel Mustang se débattre sans succès alors qu'il était trainé au sol par son lieutenant. De l'entendre lui crier de respecter ses supérieurs ou encore qu'il devait appeler Elisabeth. Surtout qu'ils savaient qu'ils partaient actuellement ramasser les ordures. Mais c'était effrayant de voir cette femme avoir le dessus sur le Héro d'Ishval. A l'intérieur du bureau, les hommes encore présent soupirèrent et reprirent leur activités en lançant des plaisanteries. Havoc songeait de nouveau qu'ils les enviaient. Il leur jalousait cette relation étrange qui tanguait entre amour et amitié qui se trouvait renforcée même par l'exécution du sale boulot. Il sourit d'un air rêveur. Oui, il les enviait beaucoup.


End file.
